A Shade Of Red
by xAngelxx
Summary: Cat didn't know where to turn. She was stuck, in a stupid love triangle 'again'. It was her first year at Hollywood Arts. She'd always wanted to be with Beck. That was before Dean started falling for her. What was she going to do ?


It was a week after Cat and her mom just moved in to Los Angelos from Florida. She'd been missing her friends badly.

"But mom, what if its not the same?", she said arguing with her mom. "Trust me Cat, her mom said." "You'll meet plenty of friends. And besides, its beautiful out. Maybe you should go out and explore the city!".

"No thanks. I'll go in my room and think about how much my life sucks now".

"Most teenagers would kill to live in Hollywood, said Cat's Mom". "Well not me. And that's only because there friends aren't across the country". "You'll get used to it here, you just need to calm down. Trust me sweetie". Cat went up too her room and sighed.

She looked out of her balcony and saw all the teens out there having fun and making epic waves at the beach about 4 blocks away from her house. It is pretty cool here though..., she thought.

She started unpacking her stuff. When she was done, she lastly hung up her favorite picture of Adele. She loved her and she also had a huge passion for singing. She sat down staring at the picture.

She silently sang a chorus from one of her songs. "_Never mind I'll find someone like you, i wish nothing but the best of you too. Don't forget me I beg, i remember you said_ _sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead..._".

That song reminded her of her best guy friend back home, Tyler. Her and Tyler were best buds since they were 4. A day before she left to L.A, he said he loved her. The memories and voice of him replayed in her mind everyday. Cat had no idea what to do. He chose to tell her a day before she left? She just stood there as her jaw slightly dropped. She tried to forget about him so she plopped on her bed.

She noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her bag. It was a list of schools in the district. Suddenly one school caught her eye, Hollywood Arts High School. She smiled. This was what she dreamed of. She'd be taking acting classes, singing classes, and everything about actually "being" in Hollywood. One thing about Cat was that she was really shy. She didn't think she would make the audition. But that didn't stop her.

"Mom!" she yelled across the room. "What is it honey?" mom said opening the door. "I know what school i want to go to!". "Well that's great! What school?". "Hollywood Arts. I think it would be a great idea, please!". "I'll see if i can ". "Thanks mom!, Cat said overwhelmed.

A few days passed by. Cat barely did anything except for shop with her mom for things for the house. Cat's mom came home Saturday afternoon while cat was on her Laptop lazing on the couch. She logged onto her social networking site that she used to use back in Florida to chat with everyone in her class. 'Facepage'. She scrolled down and saw all of her friends writing statuses about how much fun there weekend was. Tyler posted a status:

"Party was sick ! Best day ever".

I forgot there was a huge party at my friend Ariel's house yesterday. Summer liked his post. Maybe she was with him. I clicked on the link next to it. It was a picture of Ariel, Summer, and Tyler all together smiling and drinking. Sigh. Summer... she said to herself.

Summer was her best friend. So was Tyler but he was her guy friend. Except that day when Tyler confessed his love for Cat, Summer and Tyler were already in a relationship.

She remembered when Summer cried so much that day and never wanted anything to do with Cat ever again. They did everything together. It's not like it was her fault that he liked her, but she would've been upset if it were her too.

She wish she could speak to her. She clicked on her profile but she forgot that she deleted and blocked her from seeing it.

Cat posted a status of her own:

"It so boring here, i miss it back in Florida :(".

A few seconds later, Tyler commented.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it there! :)".

Cat smiled. Tyler was always so happy and positive. She didn't think of him of more as a friend, but she felt bad for not saying anything back. I shut off my laptop and my moms face appeared sitting across from me off the couch.

"I went to that school you really like and you have an audition on Monday!" she said.

Oh no , an audition. Just as she thought her day couldn't get any worse, it did. Cat could not over come her shyness in 1 day. She was already panicking.

"Yay..!" she fake smiled as her mom got up and walked upstairs.

She sighed and opened back her laptop. And replied to what Tyler said.

"Yeah i hope so! :)".

It was Sunday nite. She was thinking about how her school would be like, like the friends she would meet, if she'd meet any... Cat thought she wasn't much a conversationalist. She'd get nervous and say something stupid. She turned off her lamp and hoped for the best at her new school.

When the morning came, she'd just finish taking a shower. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red varsity jacket, white shorts, black and white chucks, and all black shirt. She smiled in the mirror and combed her bright red hair. She went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"You excited hun?" her mom said.

"No, more like extremely nervous!".

"Don't worry, u can always talk to me about anything".

"Ya cause I'd totally tell my mom about my high school problems instead of my best friend Summer".

Well she was her best friend. Her mom didn't know they stopped talking to each other.

" *Laughs* Well have fun hunny!". Cat walked out and rode her cherry red bike. She put her pear phone and her backpack in the basket and rode. When she was in the parking lot she bumped in a moving black car as she fell and bike tipped over.

"Aah ! she screamed.

The guy ran out of his car and helped Cat.

"Oh my god are you okay!" he said.

She opened her eyes and saw a handsome guy, black hair, high-tops, grey jeans, a black leather jacket, combat boots, and a black shirt with the words "Falling With Reverse" on it, a band.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ugh, I'm so clumsy and I'm sorry i scratched your car! Ummm i can get it fixed? I have ummm 20$ or umm here's a number to a car shop! I didn't mean to- he cut her off. "No its fine its fine, its barely noticeable haha". Cat's face turned red and she started to blush.

"I-i-i...". "No really its no big deal. I'm Dean" said Dean. "I'm named after a animal!". She slapped her forehead. Dean laughed. "Your hilarious, he smiled. "Its true though! And s-s-orry i umm i stutter alot and umm use umm the word umm alot and stuff and umm... im really nervous and i talk really fast like this on rare occasions. But im Cat! You know like the animal! Not that i am the animal but...".

She stopped for a second and they both stared in each others eyes. "Dean!" a girl yelled from across. "Tori!" he said back. He went over and kissed her on the cheek. "I need to go and do some stuff so bye Drean!". "Drean? Did she call u Drean?" said the Tori girl. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder as Tori smiled. He parked his car and they walked together.

Cat felt so embarrassed! This was gonna be her high school year? She even heard people laughing in the back of the parking lot. She locked and chained her bike. She walked inside. She saw people flipping everywhere. She walked stiff , trying to not bump into them. That would've been second embarrassment of today. She took out her paper with her locker combo and read while walking. She bumped into someone. At least she didn't fall to the ground this time.

"Oh im sorry!" she said. "Oh no its umm... your papers are all shattered. I'll help u pick them up" he said. "No i ...".

They both started picking up papers but then look up at each other. It was the same way she looked with Dean. This was a crazy first day.

"What are you staring at Red Riding Hood?" a girl with blue highlights said behind the boy. Well she wasn't quite friendly. The boy got up, "Chill Babe." he said, and kissed her. This had to be a sign. Or De Ja Vu. Or maybe she just had a habit of bumping into people. She avoided making eye contact with the blue haired girl. She picked up her papers and headed for the door immediately.

"Hey wait" the boy said. " I'm Beck, i shouldn't have been in the way". "I'm Cat, and don't mention it, it's nothing". She ran out without looking back.

Through the door, she saw her locker. Gray and plain just like her old one. Except everyone Else's was exotically decorated. Next to her locker was a girl who's face was buried into her own locker trying to reach for her book. The girl closed her locker and noticed Cat. It was the Tori girl.

"Hi! Your Cat , right?" said Tori.

"Yeah and your Tori. Nice to meet you".

"You too! First year right?".

"Yeah, I'm headed to my audition. They gave me a locker to put my bag in, but if i make it i guess it becomes mine. Hah...".

"Well good luck, she said smiling".

Cat took out her number and sticked it on her shirt. She was audition number 28. She was nervous but confident. A girl, number 27, ran out of the stage crying.

"Good luck, there harsh, she said to Cat. That made her feel worse. She slowly walked in as a judge yelled, 28! "Name?" a man said. "Caterina Valentine" she said. "And I'll be singing an Adele song". She sang with passion , and her high notes were on key. She finished with her last verse, "sometimes it last but love... it sometimes hurts instead...". It was the same song she hummed in her room.

The 4 judges mumbled and whispered and finally made there final decisions.

"Cat I'm sorry but..." Cat knew where this was going to lead. Actually, she 'thought' she knew. She bit her lip. She knew it. She didn't make the cut. She wasn't surprised. And she thought she looked dumb thinking she'd 'actually' make it into Hollywood Arts High School. Cat sighed, ready the leave out the door.

"That was simply...amazing" Cat's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Oh my gosh, really?" she said. Just then she took back everything she said to herself. "Thank you!" she smiled and she couldn't stop. A lady handed her a schedule and other professional things that needed to be signed.

She took the papers and left.

I passed by Tori who was still at her locker.

"Did you make it? , Tori said.

"Yup! I can't believe it" said Cat.

"Well welcome to Hollywood Arts, C'mon lemme show you around!".

Cat made a super cool friend just then. She reminded her so much like Summer. She was already starting to like it here.

**_Sorry about that i was so eager to upload this i almost forgot to space it out. Hope you like it ! ~_**


End file.
